


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by RightHandWoman



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHandWoman/pseuds/RightHandWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kate proposes to Osgood but it doesn't quite go according to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Kate looked one last time at the small blue ring box, containing the little, silver, diamond encrusted engagement ring she had been planning to give to Osgood for a very long time. Today would be the day, she was going to propose to her lover. She wanted to spend the rest of their- maybe short- lives together and she couldn’t wait any longer. She hid the blue box in her pocket and walked towards the labs where the two Osgood girls were working hard on testing a certain alien object found in the dunes at Penhale Sands in Cornwall, UNIT had been notified after the object started disturbing all the wildlife, making them rabid.

“Osgood?”

Both the brunettes looked up at their boss. “Yes?” they spoke in unison, which sent shivers down Kate’s spine. It was absolutely terrifying and unsettling when they did that, as if they were the twins from the Shining. She took a deep breath. “I mean the Petronella one.” One Osgood nodded and went back to work while the other one, the ‘real’ one, stood up and looked Kate in the eyes, a sweet smile playing on her lips. “What is it, ma’am?”

“I need to speak you this afternoon, it’s urgent.” Kate said sternly, but giving a playful wink at the same time. Osgood’s cheeks dusted red before she sat down again and continued her work with Bonnie…

~

Four o’clock, it’s that afternoon and Kate was completely ready for Osgood to walk in. It wasn’t a grand romantic gesture with live music, candles on every surface and rose petals everywhere. It was simple, small and personal. The curtains were drawn, there were a few candles here and there to light up the place and Kate wore the outfit they wore on their first date. A simple makeshift suit, consisting of a plain pair of jeans, a white button up and a colbert jacket. She had made sure that no-one else but Osgood would bother her today, not even for an impending alien attack.

Kate’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the door to her office open, Osgood walked in carrying paperwork. She wanted to start talking about test results but Kate cut her off immediately. “Shh. Osgood, my love. I’ve known you since the day I first started working at UNIT and the moment I saw your stunning smile I knew that I had fallen in love with you, fallen isn’t even the right word as it would imply that there was a moment where I hadn’t been in love with you.” Kate started and Osgood started to look a bit shocked, with just a hint of discomfort as she stood there, clutching her paperwork. Neither of them noticed the door opening “I know we haven’t been dating for as long as most people would have when they make this big step, but our line of work doesn’t allow us to wait for long. I want you to spend the rest of our lives with me.” Kate said, getting on her knee and grabbing the little blue ring box from her pocket, opening it to reveal the content to Osgood.

Osgood just stood there, wide-eyed with the test results in her hands, blinked a few times and shook her head. “Wrong Osgood, now I wanted to talk to you about the test results.” Kate looked at Osgood in shock before they both directed their attention to a laugh that came from the doorframe. The ‘real’ Osgood had been watching the proposal with much amusement. “I’m sorry I didn’t stop you Kate, I just thought it was kinda funny.” Kate turned a bright red and for once in her life was completely speechless around Osgood. Bonnie carefully shuffled away, not wanting to be caught up in all of this. What her ‘sister’ did with Kate was her sister’s business. “Good luck, I think she might propose.” Bonnie did say to her sister before leaving the office. 

Petronella closed the door and turned to Kate. “So, you want to spend the rest of our short lives with me?” She asked, looking down at the older woman. Kate smiled at the young scientist and opened the blue box again, revealing the ring to Osgood. “Would you want that as well?”

“More than anything.”


End file.
